The invention relates to a device for connecting two components, in particular two tool parts, comprising a cylindrical fitting plug arranged on the first component, and comprising a radially projecting annular surface surrounding the fitting plug at its root, comprising a cylindrical fitting bore arranged in the second component for receiving the fitting plug, and comprising an annular surface surrounding the fitting bore at its edge, comprising a clamp bolt, which is movably guided with a cylindrical guide surface in a transverse bore in the fitting plug, and has on its axially facing ends an internal or external cone concentric with respect to said guide surface, and the length of which clamp bolt is smaller than the diameter of the fitting plug in the area of the transverse bore, and comprising two retainers, which are inserted into radial bores, which are diametrically opposed in the area of the fitting bore and are preferably provided with an internal thread, and which retainers have an external or internal cone extending toward the inside of the fitting bore and being complementary with respect to the internal or external cone of the clamp bolt, and which retainers can be tensioned wedge-like with the clamp bolt during the tensioning operation, whereby the internal and external cones, which are complementary with respect to one another, have in pairs an axial shift causing during the tensioning operation the pulling of the fitting plug into the fitting bore and a mutual pressing of the two annular surfaces against one another.
A clamp bolt having an internal cone at one end and an external cone at the other end is known in a device of this type (EP-B 0547049). The one retainer is designed as a stop screw fixed in the second component, which stop screw has an internal cone cooperating with the external cone of the clamp bolt, whereas the other retainer is designed as a motion screw, which has an external cone engaging the internal cone of the clamp bolt. When during screwing in of the motion screw a bearing occurs, then the forces introduced in this manner occur initially on the side of the motion screw. The clamp bolt is thereby first pressed on the side of the motion screw against the base of the transverse bore, which faces the end of the fitting plug, so that the fitting plug is pulled into the fitting bore. This occurs directly thereafter also during a moving of the clamp bolt external cone onto the internal cone of the oppositely lying stop screw. As soon as a certain tensioning action has occurred, the transfer of the radial forces into an axial component pressing the annular surfaces of the first and second components against one another takes place. However, a portion of the torque introduced through the motion screw is utilized to overcome the friction of the clamp bolt in the transverse bore so that the annular surfaces on the side of the motion screw are pressed against one another with a greater radial force than on the side of the stop screw. In this manner one obtains on the side of the motion screw a higher rigidity than on the side of the stop screw. A tilting moment is applied during the tensioning operation onto the transverse bolt, which tilting moment in the case of a shorter guide surface results in an edge pressing than in the case of longer guide surfaces. Thus the longer the guide, the less is it possible for the clamp bolt to tilt and the smaller are the friction forces to be overcome.